


It Ain’t No Big Thing

by Inell



Series: Teeny Fic Challenge [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, One-Sided Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Open-Minded Cora Hale, Sassy Cora, Sparring, or maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: The thing with Stiles is fun, but Cora knows it’s probably got an expiration date so she’s not planning to fall for him or anything stupid like that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [42hrb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/gifts).



> Anonymous said: Stiles/Cora plssss & sterekseason said: Stora for the tiny fic meme
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy this one! Teeny Fic #25
> 
> But I know what I like  
> I know I like dancin' with you  
> And I know what you like  
> I know you like dancin' with me  
> Oh, yeah  
> Kiss me once  
> Kiss me twice  
> C'mon pretty baby, kiss me deadly
> 
> Kiss Me Deadly by Lita Ford

 

“C’mon. You can do better than that, Stiles,” Cora taunts, moving her weight from foot to foot as she dodges another hit from Stiles. “We’ve been training for weeks, after all.”

“Stop judging me,” Stiles warns, giving her that annoyed look that makes her fight the impulse to pet him. He reminds her of a disgruntled puppy who can’t catch its tail, which is like the least threatening ever. “I’m trying, Cora.”

“I’m _totally_ judging you,” she says, smirking when he glares at her. “Weeks, Stiles. We’ve been doing this for over a month. You should be able to at least make contact.”

“You’re distracting me with the jumping.” He motions at her chest, which makes her smirk turn downright wicked. “How am I supposed to punch you when I keep seeing your tits bouncing around?”

“Not all of the bad guys are going to be gross, old, and foul,” she points out, leaning in to lightly punch his arm. “You need to be able to face the hottest person you could imagine and get away cause you could always run into a succubus or something.”

“I’m already facing the hottest person I know, and I’m sucking ass.” Stiles shakes his head. “And not in a fun way.”

“Compliments don’t work on me, kid,” she says, blowing him a kiss when he starts to lunge forward and completely misses her. “I’m not one of those girly girls who simpers and preens cause a hot guy finds her sexy.”

“A hot guy, huh?” Stiles stops bouncing and actually preens. The big nerd. Cora should hate him for being so ridiculous, but she’s started to find him more endearing than annoying. It’s horrible.

“You know I think you’re hot. I wouldn’t fuck a guy I wasn’t attracted to, after all.” She swings her leg out and catches the back of his knees, sending him down onto the floor hard. Smiling smugly, she does a triumphant little dance. “Another point for me. Twenty-two to one. Let’s go another round.”

“You just bruised my ass, and you want to go another round? Why? Is my ego not destroyed enough?” Stiles hmphs and runs his fingers through his hair. He looks good like this, sweaty and disheveled and not backing down. Oh, sure, he’s whining, but she knows he’s playing a game. He’s way too stubborn to give up, and, anyway, this is foreplay for them.

“Nah. There’s still a little bit left for me to ruin,” she smarts off, grinning when he flips her off. “Later. Right now, I want to kick your ass.”

“I’m going to tell your brother that you’re a smart ass with a sadistic streak,” Stiles mutters, pushing himself off the floor and rubbing his ass. His sweatpants are hanging really low, his hipbones evident when he raises his arms to move into a fighting stance. She licks her lips when she sees the trail of dark hair on his lower abdomen, and he somehow manages to strike during her very brief lapse. She stumbles backwards, narrowing her eyes at him as he wiggles his ass and gloats. “Point for me.”

“You wanna play dirty, huh?” Cora pulls her shirt over her head, leaving her in just an athletic bra that makes her breasts look pretty amazing. “And don’t talk about my brother when we’re sparring. I can smell the lust dripping off of you when you think about him, and it’s weird enough to know I’m banging a guy attracted to my own brother without smelling it.”

“Talk about playing dirty,” Stiles says, giving her a disappointed look. “We promised to never speak about The Unrequited Crush of Doom. Besides, you’re the Hale who has stolen my heart.” He bats his eyelashes at her, and she rolls her eyes.

“You can keep your heart. I’m only interested in your dick.” Cora’s glad he’s human so he won’t catch the way her heart skips a beat. The heart thing isn’t part of this, though, so she’s not going there. She lunges forward and he’s able to dodge her. “Hell, I’m generous enough that I’ll let Derek share you with me if it means I get to keep fucking you.”

“You say the sweetest things,” he deadpans, managing to hit her arm as they move around. “Another point to the sex god of Beacon Hills.”

“And a point to the long-suffering woman stuck with the huge ego of a self-proclaimed sex god,” she counters after punching his side.

“That’s not the only huge thing about me, babe.” Stiles waggles his eyebrows and rolls his hips, totally distracting her with sweatpants dick and managing a one-two hit on her side. “You’re so easy sometimes.”

“Me? You’re the one who spreads his legs whenever I snap my fingers.” Cora does a quick turn and reaches out, punching his back and then deliberately snagging the waistband of his pants. She tugs them down, getting a glimpse of bare ass cheeks that she has to spank, before she’s spinning away.

“If you want me naked, all you’ve got to do is ask,” he says, reaching back to tug the pants up. “But, first, I’ve got to win this sparring because I’m totally going to bend you over and make you scream my name.”

“I don’t think so, Stiles.” Cora is confident as she ‘accidentally’ pulls her sports bra up too high. “You’ll be the one bent over and screaming when I get through with that tight little ass of yours.”

“No fair. Flashing the opponent should be an automatic forfeit,” Stiles says, managing to dodge her punch even as he stares at her breasts. “You lose, I win. The only ass getting reamed is going to be yours.”

“In your dreams,” she tells him, knowing that neither of them is actually a loser when they spar because they both get off. Multiple times usually. But she’s been thinking about using her toy on his ass all day, and there’s no way she’s losing.

“Fine. If nudity counts, we’ll see how you can focus now.” Stiles tugs his sweatpants down, kicking them off as his half-hard cock starts bouncing to his movements. Cora freaking loves his huge cock, but she’s a strong woman. She’s a Hale, damn it, and that means she can resist distractions.

“You just like being naked in Derek’s loft. Probably hoping he shows up early and catches us, hoping he watches and realizes he can tap that ass any time he wants.” Cora has no shame about using his attraction to Derek to best him. Hell, she isn’t joking about being willing to share at some point because she knows her thing with Stiles is probably temporary, but it might last longer if her brother remembers their mom’s lessons about sharing is caring.

Her strategy works.

Stiles blinks at her, stumbling slightly, and she’s able to land a winning punch to his chest. Her nostrils flare deliberately as she lets him know she’s able to smell exactly what he’s thinking about right now, which probably involves some twisted sandwich with her and Derek that is _not_ going to happen even if they work out a Stiles Sharing Arrangement. She drags him down for a kiss, licking into his mouth and refocusing his attention on her. When she pulls back, she smiles smugly and reaches down to grip his cock.

“C’mon. We’ll take this to my room so I can enjoy my victory without interruption,” she teases, grinning as he leans in to kiss her. “I can’t wait to share my new toy with you. You’re going to love it.”

“I’m sure I will,” he murmurs, not caring at all about losing because he knows he’ll enjoy celebrating her win with her. Plus, she knows it means next time, he’ll come out fighting and really give her a run for her money. Maybe she’ll even let him win for once. Cora laughs at that thought, kissing him as they walk towards her room. There’s no way she’d ever let him win. Not when victory tastes so damn sweet.


End file.
